


How To Save A Life

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [5]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, POV Alternating, Repetition, Wordcount: 100, niche hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Monty and Carl share a kiss after a successful mission together.





	How To Save A Life

**Author's Note:**

> Title lowkey stolen from the song How To Save a Life by The Fray. I still blame Priestlyislove for getting me into this goddamn ship.

Faces flushed. Hands clammy. Breathing heavy.

Monty stares at the boy across from him, the _man_ who saved his life. There is no doubt that without his quick thinking to _run_ , neither of them would be standing there.

Carl stares at the boy across from him, the _man_ who saved his life. Without his ability to fire a gun, neither of them would be standing there, inches apart from one another, gaze drawn to gaze like moths to a flame.

The kiss feels natural, lifesaving. Glasses bump against a thick brow before they laugh into each other’s mouths, kissing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love. Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
